


从良 21

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 21

不停歇的八九个小时，是可以从京城一路奔到草原腹地。

阿云嘎听见郑云龙醒了，从后视镜里看见他呆楞的样子，自己脸上也没了倦意。他把车停在一座山坡坡下，绕过去给郑云龙开门。

然而郑云龙并没有意料之内的雀跃的扑下来，反而是缩在座椅上，一双眼里全都是对真实感的质疑，阿云嘎笑他，却仍朝他伸出手，唤他，

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

郑云龙是打着颤的拉上阿云嘎的手，只握住了三个指头尖儿，在手里婆娑了几下，又缓缓地把整个手盖上去，他的喉头滚动，声音里是踌躇和颤抖，有什么在牵绊着他，他似乎又在挣脱什么，他凝视着阿云嘎的眼睛说，

“阿云嘎？”

“是我。”

“阿云嘎。”

“是我。”

“阿云嘎……”

“是……”

郑云龙把阿云嘎扑了个满怀，那人身上有灼灼的热，涌动的鲜活，让他每一寸在迷茫中紧绷的肌肤都舒展开了。郑云龙意识到这名字是真实的，这熟悉的触感也是真实的，那他所见的一切，便都是真实的。

这看不完的茵绿，望不尽的碧蓝，软白的云和会飞的鸟。

这草味儿的空气，吹起衣角的风。

这些，都是真的。

 

阿云嘎知道郑云龙在他的背上哭，他的衣服湿了点，被风一打还有些凉。他把郑云龙拆下来抹干净眼泪，这草原的风不比五月里的京城那么柔暖，多吹两下是要伤了脸的。许是郑云龙的眼睛大些，他的泪水也是比旁人多，怎么擦都擦不干净，阿云嘎有些焦头烂额，他担心郑云龙白薄的面皮会被泪里的盐份膻红。

可郑云龙本人却不是难过，他嘴角都快顶到耳根，把珍珠似的粒都露在阳光里，阿云嘎只舔过却没见过他那么多牙。

他拢着郑云龙的肩膀把他往车里塞，想把泪止了再让人出来，而郑云龙却突然惊慌，脑袋瓜摇的和小鼓一样，胡乱的推搡他，可他是没有阿云嘎力大，眼看着要被挤进车门。

忽的，他两只手握住阿云嘎的一只，把他的厚掌包在自己冰凉细瘦的指头里，不自觉用上了往昔的语气，他恳求道

“我不哭了，不哭了，我们别回去好不好。”

说着便要去凑上讨好的吻。

 

“哎呀……你……”

阿云嘎没接住这个吻，而是把郑云龙的脸捧住了，指腹搓着他已有些膻凉泛红的面皮。阿云嘎惊叹于这咫尺的碧潭里，竟也可装得下这么多情绪，原有的清波被搅散了，此时是阳光正旺的上午，可郑云龙的眼中却有粼粼的月，有才破开的冰，有刚萌芽的苗。

阿云嘎就看着他，一字一顿的说，

“我们不回去。”

“你想待多久就待多久。”

“你想做什么就做什么。”

“郑云龙。”

这是阿云嘎第二次叫郑云龙的全名，他说的极是郑重，

“没人再能约束你。”

 

“谢……谢谢……你。”

郑云龙再没用肢体去表达感激与欣喜，因为他学会了说谢谢，无师自通的。

 

郑云龙带着满身的草屑回到车里直说饿，阿云嘎用纸沾了点儿水给他擦脸上的土糊糊，费半天事却只能抹净这么巴掌大的嫩皮肉，他挑了最干净的鼻尖亲一口，给他系好安全带才把上方向盘。

阿云嘎在鄂尔多斯的市区有老房子，不过他在父母皆去之后就搬去了晋中的周家老宅，再也没回来住过。这一闲置就是十余年，虽然也安排人来时常打扫，可到底是没人监看着就懈怠疲懒，推门的时候落了阿云嘎一头灰。郑云龙笑他说我们一样，还学着阿云嘎把纸沾湿了给他擦，可却不得要领，只擦出个魂画儿的脸。

和了水的灰被搓成不纯的黑色，左一道右一道盖过他挺直的鼻梁，阿云嘎生气也不是，高兴也不是，只悠悠的叹口气，捧着郑云龙的脸贴过来一通胡蹭，让俩人的泥都和到一处去，再交换一个带着尘土味儿的吻才肯罢休。

 

家里暂是住不下，得要找个地方歇脚，阿云嘎开着车继续往市中心去，他在内蒙虽然没什么实企，但挂了名的酒店也是有几家。

四面的车窗本都开着缝，卷着只属于草原的辽阔味道徘徊，使得身心都跟着畅丽，快要醉在这爽人的风里。

应是舒缓的氛围静谧的上午，可郑云龙却像让人点了笑穴，嘴巴的弧度就没收拢过，水汪汪的眼被挤成两条莜面，全没有往昔那些或娇矜或怯畏的姿态，阿云嘎怕他吃满嘴沙，再呛一肚子风，就只好把窗都关上，天知道郑云龙为什么看着阿云嘎那丑猫一样齁脏的脸格外欢喜。

直到他气息跟不上声，才把头歪在椅背上歇，阿云嘎腾出只手来给他顺气，摸见他胸下的心跳得火热，擂鼓似的撞在阿云嘎的手中。

阿云嘎喜欢这律动，便放了一会儿没拿下去。

郑云龙低头看了看阿云嘎手，厚实滚烫的贴在他胸口，隔着薄衫贴在他的皮肉上，没有狎昵没有搔弄，也没有什么多余的动作，只像一座平地而起的山，矗立在那将无依的沙都收拢安置，再堆积成更高的峰。

郑云龙没想过自己的心也可以跳得这样快，这样响，这样有力，强硬到让他与外界分割开来，只能听得见自己身体里那不太规律的节奏，

咚咚，咚咚。

“阿云嘎。”

“嗯？”阿云嘎目不转睛的看着路，忽的，他有些糙的手背上盖了软肉。

郑云龙握住了他的手说，

“嘎嘎。”

“嗯。”阿云嘎仍是直视前方，但他薄唇里的笑齿藏不住，在有些黑灰的脸上格外的显，他回握住了郑云龙的手，摸索着把他细瘦的五指打开，将自己粗圆的指头也藏了进去。

 

阿云嘎的母亲是姓周，是周家老太爷亲弟弟家的女儿，所以阿云嘎与周家算是远一辈的姑舅亲，而与草原这儿的倒算是堂堂正正论字辈的一家人。不过他父亲走的早，这厢的关系也不近，只是年节里问一声。

月前他大堂哥家新添了男丁，问阿云嘎有时间回来吃满月酒，当时阿云嘎正为方家的事忙在头上，只推罪说恐是回不去，不过礼数是圆圆满满的包好了，他堂哥也没挑理，只说要注意身体有空回来走走。

大抵这堂侄子的酒该着他吃，这次回来就正赶上日子。

这月酒摆得招摇，先在市里铺了一通，又在草场上搭起架式。阿云嘎也不知道郑云龙喜不喜欢那样热闹的场面，本就想带他过去兜一圈回来，可郑云龙见那些五彩的旗连眼珠子都挪不开，直往花花绿绿的人群里凑，仿佛是追逐艳丽的稚童。

阿云嘎也乐得他参与这种人多的集会，草原上的生气儿比北京重太多太多，就算是个被冰死的老旧布偶，在枣红的马上颠一圈，再上草场里滚三滚，也能有股子活人味儿。

 

当阿云嘎穿一身橙红色的袍出现在下午的酒宴上时，吸了一众眼光，他大堂哥直赞他精神，说是在京那么忙不见消瘦，到底是草原的汉子有好体格。而后又看见郑云龙一身藏蓝的袍，蹬着厚底紧腿的靴，是和阿云嘎比肩的飒，他堂哥以为这也是个响亮的人物，忙错了身来和郑云龙握手，郑云龙是不怯这种场面，矜着劲儿只颔首，阿云嘎介绍了名姓，他大堂哥便依声称郑先生。

郑云龙眼光不动沉着嗓子说您好，打过招呼主人请他们上坐，落席之后阿云嘎一捏他手心，汗津津的溜滑，阿云嘎就用自己的手给郑云龙揩着，笑着喂他吃奶豆腐，问他

“紧张什么？”

“他是叫我……”

“郑先生。”

“啊……”郑云龙嚼着口奶豆腐，目光有些呆，与他这宽阔的肩，挺拔的身姿可不太相称，阿云嘎看他这副样子心里却讲了一万句喜欢，又给他喂了口奶茶，漱一漱嘴里的软渣子，和他说别的，

“为什么给我挑这件？”阿云嘎这身橙红的袍是郑云龙一眼相中的，也怪这件在衣服架子里也实在跳脱，锦团的纹绣看起来是喜庆，可是阿云嘎从未穿过这样熠熠的颜色，他不好装扮，周家也不会少他衣服，自然是有什么穿什么，在仍需要端起家伙对拼的那几年，都是可深色的穿，之后重心都倾在公司的事上，更没什么时间给自己挑挑拣拣，导致他衣柜里除了灰白就是墨蓝，偶有几件周深给他挑的鲜亮颜色，也被埋在深处很少见人。

“好看。”郑云龙答他，溜圆的眼珠顶开眼皮儿，都是真真切切的赞美。

“你好看。”他又补了一句，生怕不知道在说谁。

 

阿云嘎两条腿摆得开，撑着一只手喝酒，把笑都浸在银雕的酒盏里，舌尖被烈气灼开，长长嘶了一口对郑云龙说，

“你更好看。”

郑云龙这身是阿云嘎挑的，他那冷白的皮最配这样高阔的颜色，阿云嘎不知多少次摸过郑云龙每一寸肌肤，每一处骨骼，但当那细滑好摸的胴体被裹上了有草原味道的衣裳，竟是更加令人血脉偾张的俊朗。

他系的是黄澄澄的宽腰带，有几环铜马扣，绑的时候丁当当的响，腰带头是有些重的龙纹银盘，今天是隆重日子配得起这样的正装。阿云嘎给他穿戴整齐马靴也蹬好，郑云龙照照镜子，他看见了满眼惊诧的阿云嘎和新鲜的自己。他又宽又平的肩极适合这样的袍，颈肩的弧度饱满非常，腰线被宽带收紧，他直直的站着，任谁都要夸一句好气派。

 

王晰的衣品是好，在那些场合也总是把郑云龙打扮的极得体，熨贴的领口，包金的袖扣，连头发梢都被卷上了撩拨的暧昧，没人会拒绝这样好看的皮囊，拒绝这剔透皮下叫嚣的情色与肉欲，秽乱的想法都被包进那金玉的壳子里，这是可以用作谈资的堂而皇之的下流。

所以那样好看的郑云龙是不配穿衣服的，因为他是待价而沽的货，是金主的肉穴，是主人的聚宝盆，再昂贵的料子也比不上他那香软多汁的裸体。

 

可阿云嘎觉得现在的郑云龙更好，看他斜惬在那目不转睛的看歌舞，女人们十色的袖在他眼底缠绕成瑰丽的光，他银杯在手，盛的虽是奶茶，却颇有几分浪荡公子的潇洒。

阿云嘎想，如果他可以在好家境里长大，那他们将会是那种极好的朋友吧，是比和王晰还好的朋友。

阿云嘎想着想着，一饮而尽杯中酒，趁着无人在意时用沾了酒气的唇去亲他，这个时候他又想，这样也挺好，这样最好，他们是遇见了，也算是在一起，他如此贪恋这软唇又怎能乖巧的只做朋友。

郑云龙不知道是叫红光映得，还是沾了阿云嘎唇上那一丝酒，颊上已经有些颜色，眼里也开始涨了迷离的雾，阿云嘎想带着他出去吹吹风，正要起身便看见他大堂哥带着堂嫂嫂来，怀里抱着刚满月的软娃娃。

 

“好壮实的小子，嫂嫂辛苦。”那女子是汉人长相，阿云嘎便讲汉语，也是为了郑云龙好懂。

女人有些怯，只低头笑，把襁褓递到阿云嘎怀里。这才真叫他手忙脚乱，阿云嘎哪抱过这样软的人，学着妇人的样子笨拙地用宽厚的胸膛给这脆弱的生命撑起个怀抱，那粉娃娃离开母亲也不见哭闹，他大堂哥说他有孩子缘，倒是给阿云嘎臊得耳朵尖发红，理应天底下最没有孩子缘的就该是他。

郑云龙原是站在一边看，他没见过婴儿，只在动物世界里见过幼崽，他不禁想自己小时候竟是这个样子，阿云嘎小时候也是这个样子，他觉得实在是有趣，想去摸一摸却又不太敢，正好阿云嘎接过来，他大着胆子凑过去看。那小团子只有薄薄的绒发，可眼睛却是乌溜儿一样的转，脸上全都是肉，郑云龙想摸，阿云嘎瞥见他跃跃的眼光，便把身子侧过来叫他抱，郑云龙可不敢，他只是伸出食指轻轻戳了戳那软脸蛋，许是他刚吃了加蜜的奶糕，指尖有甜味，那娃娃使两只小手握住郑云龙一根食指往嘴里送，吮吸着咯吱咯吱的笑。倒是把郑云龙笑懵了，僵着手不知怎么办才好。还是他堂嫂嫂哎呀一声，说唐突贵客了，郑云龙才回过神来说不唐突不唐突，他虽不知道唐突是个什么意思，反正跟着学总没错。阿云嘎似乎窥破了他的窘境，抱着孩子说了几句蒙语的祝福就还了回去，又说今日太晚明日再聊。

 

卷开帘子一抬头，果然是月上中天，星星在漆黑的幕上乱排，挤挤挨挨的快要掉到人的肩膀上。晚间的风还是凉，阿云嘎给郑云龙揩干净鬓间的薄汗，又拢了拢他的衣裳一起往回走，路上郑云龙问他，

“你有孩子嘛？”

“啊……？”阿云嘎显然是一愣，看着郑云龙真挚的眼答道

“我没有啊…… ”

“那怎么才能有孩子呢？”郑云龙又问

“……”阿云嘎觉得他无法解释，这要他怎么说，还没等他接话郑云龙又说，

“我们天天都做为什么还没有孩子？”

“…… …… …… ”阿云嘎惊诧于这样熟练于情事的人居然不知道男女差别，他恨不得现在就要给王晰打电话狠狠痛骂他丧良心。他看着郑云龙期期艾艾的神色，轻声叹了口气，问他

“喜欢孩子？”

郑云龙用嗓子眼呜了一声，也不知道是喜欢还是怎样，这个话题便终止了，他们也快走到自己的毡包，郑云龙拉住了阿云嘎说想看一会儿星星，俩人便席地而坐，郑云龙靠在阿云嘎肩头也不说话，只用眼睛看，他眼睛睁得那么大，像是要把草原上所有的星星都带回去。

阿云嘎把他往怀里圈了圈，索性让他枕在腿上，郑云龙看星星，阿云嘎看他，不过这黑灯瞎火的又看不见，阿云嘎便和他一起看星星。看到脖子发酸，阿云嘎一低头，腿上的人已经睡了，睫毛颤抖着似乎想要睁开，但困意应是更盛。阿云嘎笑得宽厚，把他横抱起来进了毡包，大概是他宽下外衣的动作有些大，郑云龙似是醒了，含糊的喊了他一声，

“嘎嘎。”

 

阿云嘎用热毛巾给他擦擦脸和脖子，把外袍脱去塞到被子里，郑云龙睡着的时候喜欢抱人，长手长脚把阿云嘎缠个结实，也缠到下腹火热，偏偏他还要不老实的乱动，阿云嘎黑暗里挑眉，郑云龙平缓的呼吸洒在他胸前，他犹豫了一下，到底还是舍不得把他折腾醒，闭上眼睡着睡着火就下去了。

可他这梦做的绮丽，人都是花花绿绿的，呼来唤去没一个驻足，他眼前突然见了一抹白光，那些纷乱的全都褪了，先是显露出一双潭水一样的眼，有些熟悉可他却怎么都想不起来，再就是宽而舒展的眉，高挺的鼻梁柔软的唇，阿云嘎似乎快想起来了，那人咧开一嘴碎牙说，

“我要给你生娃娃。”

 

阿云嘎是被舔醒的。

晨光一片，可下腹的涨热让阿云嘎的意识还停留在昨夜，旋即他就被湿热的软肉包裹了，他揉开眼睛看见郑云龙正趴在他腿间卖力的吮吸，他颊上已经被抹了水光，晶莹的闪着，是昨夜的星落了满脸，可还没等他细看，郑云龙把他一撸到头的就射了，白精勾在郑云龙齿间，盖满了他的唇舌，男人的早上过得是有些快，阿云嘎略显尴尬的搓了一下鼻子，去捞郑云龙的脸和他亲吻，他嘴里的精液还没咽干净，阿云嘎被自己的味道膻得直皱眉，拖着他去刷牙。

 


End file.
